


Harry Potter, Lord of Creatures

by ToukenDanshiUchigatana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fit Dudley, Good Dudley, Good!Severus, M/M, Percy Bashing, Remorseful Petunia, Ron Bashing, Smart!Harry, creature!Harry, kind!harry, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukenDanshiUchigatana/pseuds/ToukenDanshiUchigatana
Summary: Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, is missing! After going into the mysterious chamber of secrets, Mr. H. J. Potter has yet to come out. What has happened to the savior of the Wizarding World? And a strange new side to the inevitable war is looming. Who is the strange Lord of Creatures? Where have all the creatures gone? Join Harry Potter in his discoveries of his inheritance and legacy. Join Hermione in her search for the only real friend she has ever had. Join the Wizarding World in a war that many deny is even possible. And Join the Lord of Creatures in an ending that no one ever expected to happen.





	Harry Potter, Lord of Creatures

I could not believe what was happening. This year should have been better than last year. But no. Everyone had to abandon me the moment it came out that I am a parselmouth. And now I find out that the person I thought was my friend was really the one behind this.   
My name is Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. Celebrated for being the only person who survived the killing curse. For defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort. When I was one year old. For living while my parents died trying to save me. Not really what I want to be remembered for.   
Standing in front of me with my own wand aimed at me is the apparition of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Otherwise known as the Dark Lord Voldemort who is supposed to be dead. Apparently he had been stuck inside a diary, a memory of the past Tom Riddle. But then he somehow winded up in the possession of Ginny Weasley. Now, he is draining her life force from her in order to sustain a body for himself.  
Tom turned to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and and hissed (Speak Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four.)   
The mouth of the huge statue opened and a titanic beast slithered out. It had scales of a hideous green color that looked almost black and thicker than solid steel. It's body was at least fifty feet long and fifty feet thick. It rose up and opened its mouth to let out a terrifying hiss that was more akin to a roar.   
"The Basilisk," I whispered in awe.  
Tom Riddle smirked at my reaction, "Yes, this is the king of serpents himself. I found him along with this chamber when I was in my sixth year. So, I used him to exact the will of Slytherin by attacking mudbloods. But, then I had to stop when the investigation began, and as you know, I framed that blundering idiot Hagrid for being the Heir to Slytherin. Now I will rise to be the greatest Dark Lord ever, even better than the other Voldemort! All thanks to that stupid girl," He finished with a glance at Ginny, whose life was slowly fading away.  
This was the last straw. I could handle people making fun of me or harming me. But how dare he insult my friends! Ginny couldn't help that she had wanted a friend to talk to, someone to whom she can share her thoughts and feelings. She didn't want to be possessed by the memory of Voldemort and used to attack people. To strangle chickens and write with blood. How dare he insult Hagrid. So what if he had a habit of thinking the creatures that are incredibly large and dangerous are relatively harmless, are cute? He had a bigger heart than anyone I have ever met. He Just had size problems along with recognizing the danger in things. And how dare he insult Dumbledore! One of the greatest wizards in the world!  
While I was busy fuming about all the things that this horrible specter had done, I did not notice the eerie song that suddenly began to play all throughout the chamber. It had an ethereal feeling to it, lilting and echoing like that of a ghost singing about their life.   
"Where is that noise coming from," Tom said, obviously curious as the tune had no source that could be seen.  
His exclamation tore me out of my fuming thoughts long enough to become aware to the music filtering through out the Chamber of secrets. The song began to sway all around us. Even the Basilisk had stopped to listen to the melody that seemed to speak to the very soul. As minutes went by the cave suddenly was filled with fiery light that swayed in time with the song as it reached a crescendo. At this point Tom was now staring at me in awe and fear. I could not understand, but then it hit me.   
"You are the source of this song." Tom muttered, "This is the song that Dumbledore's dang bird makes. The song of a phoenix! But how could you emanate this music? And why are you covered in flame? It does not matter. You will not beat me! Where my older self went wrong, I shall rectify his mistakes!"   
I was barely paying attention to his ramblings as a warm, soothing feeling began to build up within my chest. For some reason the fire, which was the source of the light, and the song were coming from me! As Tom turned to the Basilisk, ready to command it to act, I felt my eyes glow. The sound of glass shattering filled the room when my glasses exploded. But still I could see. And even better than before. I was curiously aware that my eyes were single orbs of light as a powerful scream burst from my throat.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fires burst from my body with intense, devastating heat. Tom also screamed, but in agony as the fires made short work of the diary that tethered him to this world.   
I collapsed as the fire died down though still flowing around my body. I was exhausted. I tensed as the Basilisk slowly slithered to me. I was looking directly into its eyes, eyes that were like the brilliant red of blood. I resigned myself to death. No one could stay alive while looking directly into the eyes of the King of Serpents.   
(Relax, young master.) It hissed to me in a deep and surprisingly comforting voice. “You will not perish from my gaze.”  
I gawked at the gargantuan serpent. Not die from its gaze? Master? (What do you mean?) I choke out, not realizing that I had slipped into Parseltongue.   
The Basilisk chuckled, which was more like a rumbling spurt of hisses. (Let me explain Little One. First, my name is Octolos. Next, there is a legend that a two-leg will come who is a speaker.) I give the mighty beast a confused look. (A speaker, in this instance is someone who can communicate to snake, though it is possible for one to speak the tongues of more than one creature. The Speaker of this tale is able to look into the eyes of the King of Serpents, and stay alive. I was there when the legend was first told. Back at that time it was considered a prophecy. But many snakes began to think it a myth. Now, this prophecy has come to pass. You, Little One, are the Lord of Creatures!)  
Just as the newly introduced Octolos finished his sentence, a bright light burst inside of the chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a new work guys. Sorry for being absent as of late. In the process of moving and recovering from shoulder surgery. So, any suggestions for a relationship for Harry? Must be male. And any suggestions are welcome, it will help with new story ideas and ideas of how to continue this story. I will try to post often. And to those who are waiting for a new chapter of Ash's New Life, I am thinking of putting that up for adoption. Send a message if you want to take that up. Thanks, For reading and don't forget to subscribe.  
> Key: () - Parseltongue


End file.
